An Immortal Kiss
by Miss Christopher
Summary: In the light, reality reins supreme. In the dark, the mythical world takes control. A young woman by the name of Lilith lives an immortal life after giving her mortality to her lover, MM. With one immortal kiss, she is cast into the world of the undead.
1. Chapter 1

An Immortal Kiss

Chapter 1

Welcome. It's been quite a while since I've last told my story. If you ever need to address me, call me Lilith. Before I begin my tale, it is essential that I tell you this tale is not only mine, but my lover's as well. You see, my lover is…. He's been dead for a few years now. His name I shall make known later, but for now, let us begin with my birth.

_**1952 Transylvania**_. A screaming baby girl had been brought in to this cruel, dark world. Small red locks covered with bodily fluid and blood gleaming in the light. Sky blue eyes shut as cries emitted from tiny, infant lips. Pink flesh stretched as chubby arms and legs flailed in the air above the small child.

"Hush young one. Quiet your breathy wails. Mommy is here and holding you close against my breast. Do not fear the cold, for your skin shall soon warm again as I cuddle you close and let you suckle from me as my child." A mother's gentle words rang in the small infant's ears, calming the banshee-like wails that rang against the walls. "I shall call you Lilith."

Unfortunate for this baby girl, her mother, Beatrice van Roven, was poor. There was barely enough money for a doctor to deliver her let alone enough to feed her and her single mother. The streets were their home; the only work available for a woman of her mother's stature in Transylvania was prostitution, the same job that conceived Lilith. Quite a dangerous place, it was. Creatures of nonhuman and undead decent roamed these eerily quiet alleyways and passages. The brothels are beloved by blood suckers as much as the meat houses and farms are beloved by the loup garoux (werewolves). Nowhere was safe in Transylvania.

Lilith's infancy was never innocent. Many times did the infant wake to Beatrice screaming and moaning in fake ecstasy as men ravaged her much desired body. Constant creaking of many different beds rattled the poor baby's ears, giving her incentive to cry for silence without words. Yet her mother couldn't stop her work, for it was the only way to feed their mostly empty bellies.

"Where is the money you had promised me, Beatrice? You said you'd have it by the end of the month." As normally expected, Lilith's mother's owner was looking for his salary, his cut of her earnings.

"I do not have the amount you requested, sir. Please, just give me another week to pay you and this time I promise I'll have it." Beatrice pleaded, shaking as the man loomed over her.

The man stared her down before he reached over his body and backhanded her across the face, sending her to floor. "Your shift has been doubled, Beatrice. I will not be so merciful the next time you screw up." He turned to notice the basket Beatrice typically hid Lilith in, grinning maniacally as he got an idea, a wonderfully awful idea. "Tell you what. You can pay me back by handing your little daughter over to me when she is old enough to be tamed and I'll set you free of your binds to me."

Beatrice's eyes widened as she looked at her child. She hesitated for a moment before whimpering, "No…. I will not force her into the life I have. She doesn't deserve that."

The man became infuriated by her blatant refusal of his generous offer and struck her again. "You insolent wench! How dare you turn me down?!" That night he beat her into unconsciousness, taking the money she kept in her satchel and leaving her to listen as Lilith wailed for attention. After this incident, they never stayed in one place, moving from hotel to hotel, and brothel to brothel, street corner to street corner. They were always moving, with no rest at all.

Not to anyone's surprise, the sin of this lifestyle didn't stop there. Occasionally rape occurred near the small basket Lilith was carried in. Bite marks appeared on Beatrice's body and paleness of the skin always followed. Some said she had the plague, but those who weren't naïve knew differently. She was a favorite for the aristocratic vampires that visited common streets. Even though this put a damper on the poor woman, the scent of vampire on her skin kept away the loup garoux and therefore she was protected. Life was hard, and it would only get worse.

After months of running, Beatrice was caught once more. The man that owned her tore her from Lilith and made her spend thirty days of intensive torture until she was weak enough to agree to his terms. She was bruised and battered from head-to-toe. Deep lacerations from what looked like a whip scaring her once beautiful skin in a gruesome fashion, some scars partially healed and some freshly opened. Her skin was as pale as ever, the color drained from her pores almost to the point where it mimicked snow. Her limbs dangled underneath her, her strength sucked out of her almost to the point of death. Her breathing was labored beyond belief, so silent it was sometimes mistaken that it wasn't even there at all.

The man wrapped his fingers tightly around her hair and yanked her head upwards, forcing her to look up at him. He took a short look at her before spitting into her face, demeaning her further. "Are you ready to accept my offer, Beatrice?"

Beatrice spat back at him and shook her head weakly. She could do nothing with her arms chained to the ceiling and her body so weak. The crack of a whip sounded as she was stricken again. She opened her mouth to scream, but her vocal chords made no sound.

The man yanked even harder on her hair. "Let us try this again. Are you ready to accept my offer, Beatrice?"

Beatrice couldn't handle another strike on her back, so she nodded slowly and let her tears stream down her cheeks to the floor. She had given in. She had put her daughter in danger.

"Good girl, I knew you would come around." He kissed her cheek and snapped his fingers, letting her go as one of his cronies came at his command.

"What is it, boss?"

"Get the infant and bring her to me." He sneered as he looked at Beatrice again. "We have a lot to teach our little Lilith."

"Whatever you say, boss." The guard left the room hastily.

The man turned around again and lifted Beatrice's gaze to his once more. "You will do exactly as I say. Lilith will work for me until she is no longer useful. I'll give you your instructions when she is at the age of four." He saw her nod off and yanked her back into consciousness. "Am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Beatrice nodded and passed out. She was finally let down and taken to get some medical care. She didn't open her eyes again for about a year.

For the next two years after her mother's recovery, Lilith became extremely familiar with the lifestyle of a prostitute. She watched Beatrice work and was forced to learn everything there was to know about intercourse. She watched her mother being raped, watched her mother act as if she was enjoying the torture her daughter would soon become enthralled in. At the age of four, as Beatrice promised, Lilith was separated from her again and given to her new "daddy".

Because of these experiences, the shames and cruelty of life never fazed the growingly mature Lilith. She, like her mother, grew desired by men. When she was at the age of four, it had become apparent that prettifies and freaks of all kinds became obsessed with buying the affections of her undeveloped body. She thrived in this horrid business, her new boss pushing her into every buyer's arms. This angered the toddler, but what choice did she have? Half of the time she refused to work, but her boss forced her to "fulfill" the man that paid for her company. She soon succumbed to his wishes at the age of six.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 2**

The one night she remembered most was when a very well-known aristocratic gentleman approached her, lust gleaming in his blue orbs. From underneath a black top hat, little strands of golden locks poked out into view. A large hand cloaked by white gloves reached out in a gesture for her to take it, indicating her services were requested.

"Come with me, little one. Satisfy my lusts and you will be paid a hefty sum," the man said in a sadistic and arrogant tone. A malicious grin revealed sharpened and abnormally large canine teeth, a grin that would normally strike fright in the bravest of hearts.

Lilith shook in fright at the man that towered above her. "B-but sir, I-I am not working t-t-tonight. I m-must wait for mother to ret-t-turn or I will surely receive a sound l-l-lashing. I wish not to anger her."

This angered the man and he latched onto her wrist with an iron grip. "You will come, whore, or I will make sure your mother never sees you in one piece again!" He ripped her from the corner she was waiting at and lead her to the closest inn. "Give me the best room you have," he barked at the man behind the front counter, grabbing the key he was handed and taking off upstairs while dragging Lilith with him. At the force he was using upon her, Lilith knew this was not going to be a good night.

Once inside of the room assigned to them by the man in the lobby of the inn, the gentleman threw Lilith onto the bed and began undressing himself. He was a large man, his body shaped like a Gods, showing how well he took care of himself. Muscles rippled with visible veins as they appeared in numbers all over the man's body. His grin became even more sadistic as he moved himself towards her. "Strip for me." He grew even more angered when she refused. "Strip whore!"

Lilith undressed herself with shaky hands, her eyes cast down in shame. Tears streaked down her face at the demeaning nature in this game the gentleman used her as a pawn for. She revealed her seven-year-old body to the man, which made him grin evilly. "I-Is t-t-this b-b-b-b-better?"

The man didn't even spare her a reply before he moved above her and shoved his turgid shaft into her. He enjoyed her screams of pain as he pleasured himself with her body. "Scream whore! You enjoy this and you know it! Say you enjoy it!"

"Stop! Stop! It hurts! Please, stop!" Lilith screamed in utter agony. She wasn't to be treated this way. She was just a child.

For hours, this torture continued, the man releasing himself several times inside of her as he went. He paid no mind to her pleas for him to stop, taking pleasure in them in his own malicious way. He finally stopped leaving Lilith sprawled across the bed and covered with bodily fluids and blood. He redressed and grinned once more at what he thought was his masterpiece. "I applaud your abilities, whore. You shall receive a hefty sum, as promised," he chuckled as he threw wads of money onto her before he turned and left.

Lilith lay there on the inn's bed until her mother came looking for her. From that day forward, she felt alone and tainted. She had finally realized how cruel life was to the poor, and she had learned this lesson the hard way. She cried silently, her mother watching with little sympathy. The only though that ran through her mind was _Welcome to the world, little one_.

Beatrice soon found Lilith's decrepit body and took a deep breath, not wanting to see what her little girl was subjected to. She was unable to say a word, placing a calm mask over the horror she felt welling up in her breast.

Lilith looked at her mother weakly and her eyes lighted up, a small smile appearing on her face. "Mother! Mother you came to help me right?! I cannot move and my body is so soar I cannot feel my limbs. Please help me, mother."

Beatrice casted her eyes away from the horrible scene, fighting to ignore her Lilith's cries for help. She turned her body away and stared down the hall, making sure her tears were not seen. She hesitated and gathered herself before she turned her head to see Lilith at the corner of her eye. "Get dressed and get back to work. Your shift isn't finished yet." Her voice was void of all emotion, colder than ice.

Lilith's hopes of having her mother's affection faded as she was rejected. Her smile curled into a disdainful frown as Beatrice turned away, resentment filling her heart. "Fine! I hate you! You are not my mother! You never will be my mother! You never loved me! I don't love you! I hate you!" she screamed at her rejecting parent. She was sick of her mother's constant punishment and she was sick of being treated like trash.

Beatrice took a deep breath and left, leaving Lilith alone once more. She was deeply hurt by her spiteful words, but she knew she could do nothing for her. She couldn't help her or it would make things worse for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 3**

I am afraid I have to pause, since this is a memory I typically wish not to visit. I wish not to start tearing up as I continue with my story. It wound dampen my speech. *wipes eyes with a handkerchief* Now, where was I? Ah yes, early childhood.

The gentleman that had forced himself upon Lilith visited her quite a few times in the weeks to come. He seemed to be around much more than even her prostitute mother. He spoke to her of how fond he was of her, how she was going to be his, while he ravaged her again and again. She grew accustomed to his company and him…. _all_ of him. She came to know him as Stephan.

On her eighth birthday, she was handed over to a well-known brothel, abandoned by her mother and given into the hands of show business. Stephan visited to teach her how to play the piano, her skills growing to, some said, rival that of Mozart and Beethoven. When she grew tired of that, she learned how burlesque dancing worked. She was no longer a common whore, but one that was worth quite a bit of money.

Believing that her mother was only on a temporary leave from her, Lilith was sent spiraling into a deep depression when she was told she had been orphaned. She had nothing but the other whores that worked at the brothel and Stephan, whom all treated her like scum. Where was she now to turn? She was young and unknowing of many things and there was none to guide her in the right direction. She spent many hours in her room after she worked, her tears the only comforting thing to rock her to sleep. Her whole world had come crashing down.

At the age of 12, she had finally forgotten the embrace of her mother. She had long since forgotten even the most basic features of the woman that gave birth to her. Her tears had run dry and her hate was washed into the back of her mind. The focus of her life was now her job and pleasing her dear Stephan. His lustful touch ceased to pain her, but comforted her somehow. He was the only consistency in her life and all that she could call family.

Lilith's breath was heavy with enjoyment as Stephan pumped in and out of her at a slow pace. Tonight, she was sitting on top of him, riding him like a stallion, if you will. "Uhh… ah! Just like that, Stephan…. Mmmm! Ahn! Ah!" Her nails gently dug into the skin of his back, which didn't bother him at all but turned him on even more.

Stephan did as asked until he was ready to release himself within her. Sweat covered his body in a cool, even coating, making it shine in the dim moonlight. "You've exceeded my expectations tonight, Cherie. I'm impressed." His normal, devilish grin stretched across his lips as he slid out from underneath her and redressed himself.

Lilith remained nude for him, her boyish curves now shaped like an hourglass, a woman's form. Firm breasts appeared on her chest, revealing how well puberty had been setting in. Her eyes looked up at him with adoring nature and innocence. "I only wish to please you, Stephan. Pleasing you pleases me."

Stephan looked her over again and his grin widened. "That's a good girl. Now, wash up and get dressed. You have a performance tonight for your male guests." He turned, grabbed his coat and hat, and left the room.

Lilith showered the sweat from her body and dressed in a slightly revealing, crystalline dress. She looked like an Arabian princess almost. She moved swiftly and gracefully downstairs and behind the brothel's stage. The owner of the brothel was waiting impatiently for her to arrive, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot against the oak floors of the backstage area.

"Where have you been? You're late and our customers are getting restless! Now get up there before I have to lock you in the cellar again!" The lady barked, shoving Lilith up to the little platform that would push her up onto the stage. Here, she had been called the brothel's "Satine", the number one courtesan in the area. Lilith steadied her breathing and waited as the number started.

The rest of the brothel workers were up on stage, dancing around in a somewhat traditional Indian style. Of course, Stephan was the man sitting at the edge of the stage as the "Evil Maharaja" fighting for Lilith, or the courtesan's, love. "Chhama chhama…"

When the little opener was over, Lilith rose onto the stage, her voice flowing over the crown in the form of a high note. When she was fully on the stage, her eyes grew fierce and she moved across the stage in a manner that captivated the audience. "Kiss hand, diamonds best friend. Kiss grand, diamonds best friend. Men cold, girls old, and we all lose our charms in the end." She repeated 'Diamonds are a' several times with her co stars and moved so that Stephan was behind her. "Diamonds are a…. girl's best friend."

A demonic grin crept onto Lilith's handler's face as he said in a deep voice, "She is mine."

The curtain fell over them and the crowd cheered. They had successfully entertained their audience. They'd have to keep this up for tomorrow.

Lilith and the others moved off of the stage so that the next act could come up in a few minutes. She tried moved to her dressing room but was intercepted by one of her "adoring" fans. "Get off of me! Get off!" Fortunately, she was older and stronger, but that wasn't enough at this very moment.

The man, like her keeper had done long ago, began to force himself upon her. He tore at her clothes in a fit of passion, lust spewing from every pore in his body. "I've always wanted to see what you looked like underneath the folds of your clothing, my love! Now I get to see what ventures are in, what you call your body!"

Lilith's screaming persisted for another few, long, minutes. Right when the guy was at her pants, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "STOP IT!" A large rush of power burst from her body and sent the man sprawling into the wall opposite to them. He was out cold. She stared in surprise and horror, unknowing of what had just happened. What was this power that just sprung forth from her? Why hadn't it appeared before? She was terrified to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**An Immortal Kiss**

Chapter 4

What kind of power was this? Why was this ability locked away for so long? Why did it want to come out now? Lilith hadn't a clue of what the power was or where it came from, or even why it was within her. It seemed that an investigation of her mother's whereabouts was in order.

Lilith moved back upstairs to her room and made sure that Stephan was unable to receive her services for the rest of the night. She thought about where to start, about what she would say. She had so many questions for her mother and so little time to find her. The business was very dangerous, every worker at risk of being picked up by a serial killer or a rapist. You never knew if your customers were deranged or normal. What was normal anyways? She hadn't a clue.

Alerting the owner of the brothel, Lilith took a temporary sabbatical so she could focus on nothing but finding the woman who abandoned her. She started with the other prostitutes her mother supposedly worked with, finding a dead end. She asked about people she had frequently serviced and caught a few names she recognized from her brothel. She visited each man the fellow courtesan's spoke of and came up with a single lead. Her mother had been seen with her only family, Stephan. What had he been doing with her mother?

Enraged and upset, Lilith returned to find Stephan waiting for her at her room. "Where've you been, my little peach? You've gone off schedule and left me to find other, less worthy prostitutes to relieve me of my lusts. I should punish you for such travesties." He moved close to her and took her by the waist, letting his lips grace her neck with their usual roughness.

Lilith snarled and pushed him away. "You've been sleeping with my mother, haven't you?" Sheer anger coated her voice, her eyes void of the adoration they had just weeks before.

Stephan scowled. "And who, may I ask, told you that?" He didn't like that she was questioning him. In his mind, she had no right to question him about any thing. She was an insignificant whore that was only worth what someone would pay for her.

"The prostitutes she knew and the men she pleasured! Why would so many people name you as a customer of hers if it weren't true?! You're lying to me and you know it! I see it in your eyes!" Lilith took a risk and gave him a good slap to the face.

This set Stephan off. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. "You bitch! How dare you strike me?! I own you! I can kill you this very moment if so desired it! You will be punished." Stephan threw Lilith into her room and beat her for about half an hour before he tried to rape her as he had so many years earlier. Oh, he had no idea of what he was getting himself into.

The same thing that happened to the other man happened to Stephan, but worse. The clothing he had left on burst into flames and a shriek of pain escaped the rapist's throat. He leaped off of Lilith and tried to put the fire out, fear in his eyes. When it was out, he looked at her to see that her eyes were glowing red and she seemed ready to kill. "What the hell are you?!"

"I don't know," Lilith replied. She then snarled, "Where is my mother?!" Her voice boomed, and Stephan was lifted off of the ground as if by the neck.

Stephan struggled to get out of her grip. "I don't know where she is *choke*!"

"Liar! Tell me where she is!"

"She's hidden at my home! I'll show you to her! Just put me down, freak!" He then fell to the floor, rubbing his neck as if she some large man was choking him.

Not long after Stephan had redressed, he led her to his castle outside of town. You could see ravens circling the castle's towers, the smell of death tainting the air. An eerie glow gave Lilith the impression that Stephan's home didn't have many visitors.

"In here, Cherie." Stephan led her upstairs into a bedroom where Lilith's mother was lying in.

The woman was tied to the bed, a blindfold cutting off her sight. She was nude and gagged, showing that Stephan had been torturing her for God-knows how long. Muffled groans of pain escaped her lips. She was frail and decrepit, as if she weren't fed for weeks.

Lilith felt little sympathy, but knew this was completely wrong. She moved over to her mother and removed the gag and blindfold. "What am I, Mother? Tell me."

The woman looked up at her and whispered, "A witch….the book…. Grimmerie .." At that, she passed on and took all her secrets with her.

Lilith didn't stir. She didn't care. She turned and left the room, returning to the brothel posthaste. She was now the last of her known family, and Stephan was no longer in it. Her world, once again, was shattered into little pieces and she was left to pick them up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" The owner of the brothel asked as she saw Lilith walk in. Even though she hated her employees, she still wanted them to be in good shape for work.

"Don't let Stephan in my room ever again." Lilith slammed the door to her room and rammed her fist in to her mirror, watching the shards slip from her clenched, and now bloody, fist. "Damn him to hell!" Like she had with her mother, she stayed in her room most of the time and serviced very few men.

Around 3 years later, her manager walked in and barked at her, "Someone has bought your contract."

A young looking man with slicked back, chocolate brown hair and piercing green eyes walked into the room. He was around 6'3 and probably weighed around 200 pounds because of his chiseled muscles. His skin was paler than usual and his smile revealed abnormally large canines. He, like Stephan, was an immortal. Elegant black and white clothing covered his flesh, a white top hat dawned his head. His smile was easy and soothing. "Good evening. My name is Maximillion Maridion, but you may call me 'MM'."


	5. Chapter 5

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 5**

MM, what a strange name, right? That didn't bother me in the least. He seemed like a self-centered asshole, but he would prove my judgment wrong. *gently smiles* Now, shall I continue?

Lilith looked at MM with sheer disdain. _Great, another pompous aristocrat to make me his servant_, she thought. She looked him up and down, a small scowl forming on her lipstick covered lips. "Pleasure, monsieur," she said through gritted teeth as she held her hand out to him.

MM gently took her hand in his and leaned forward to kiss hers respectfully. He stood erect once more and said in a stern, yet gentle, tone, "Get your things packed by nightfall tomorrow. I will send a carriage for you then." He turned to leave but stopped at Lilith's reply.

"With all due respect, I will not be going anywhere." Obviously, she didn't like this guy.

MM turned with an angered glance. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, sir. I will not be going anywhere, especially not with you."

The brothel's manager grabbed Lilith's wrist. "Pack, Lilith!"

Lilith pulled her hand away with attitude. "No! He's just like the others! All he wants is a concubine to wait on his every lustful need! I will not be as such to anyone else!"

"You will pack and follow his every word or I will call Stephan in to deal with you! Have I made myself perfectly clear?!"

Lilith looked at the man with a frustrated look. "Fine! I'll pack." She turned her back to MM before huffing angrily at him and began packing.

MM ruffled his brow and nodded his thanks to the brothel manager. "Adieu, mademoiselle. Cherie." He turned and left the room, the manager following him not too long after.

Lilith grumbled incoherent babble to herself before sitting on her bed and crossing her arms over her chest. "Who does he think I am? I'm not some new toy he can just play with and toss away whenever he feels like it. I'm not going with him, no matter what that witch tells me she'll do! I deserve better than that." A grin came upon her face. "I'll play his game, then kill him in his sleep. Yes, that's what I'll do."

"What are you babbling about, child?! Get to packing and when you're done, sleep?!" The manager barked from downstairs.

"Yes mistress!" Lilith replied, grumbling a little more afterwards. She finished packing around daybreak and went straight to sleep, waiting for nightfall when her "chariot" would arrive.

As the clock struck eight, the clitter-clatter of hooves drew towards the entrance to the brothel. MM had kept his word; he had sent a carriage at nightfall to the brothel. The manager climbed up the stairs to Lilith's room and gently rapped at her door. "Come, child. Your new master's carriage has arrived to take you off."

Lilith grabbed her bags and left her room for the last time. As she exited the brothel, she turned and looked at it for one last time, blowing a kiss to the only home she knew. She averted her eyes to the ground and handed her bags to the coachman before stepping into the carriage.

"So you actually showed up?" The familiar voice of MM chuckled out as she stepped into the carriage with him. He was grinning slightly, his eyes watching her carefully. "I didn't think someone as stubborn as you would actually do as you were told."

"Do you mock me monsieur?" Lilith retorted as she sat down across from him. "If that is the case, than I will gladly let my hand collide with your cheek." Scorn coated her words, making it crystal clear that she despised him.

In the blink of an eye, MM leaned forward and grabbed her chin forcefully. "Watch your tongue or I shall tear it out without another word." He let her go with a growl and leaned back again.

Lilith still didn't back down. She nipped at his hand as he pulled away. She was ready to bite a chunk of his skin off if he drew closer again. She grew silent and awkwardness filled the air as their journey to his castle continued.

Once at her new home, Lilith took a look around at the decadent décor. Golden chandeliers dangled above her head, shedding false light on the royal purple tapestries that drooped neatly from each wall. Portraits of unfamiliar aristocrats were hung on the walls by the staircases, mapping out centuries of what seemed to be ancestry. The ballroom floor consisted of the most expensive white marble that reached to the doorways to the kitchen and family room. Solid wood furniture was arranged perfectly in each of the other rooms, making her believe that a man/woman of ample taste came up with each eloquently done room.

"Y-Your home, i-it's amazing." Lilith's blue orbs held utter awe as she walked gracefully though each room. "Who designed this all, monsieur?"

"I did." MM's fingers gently ran across the furniture, his eyes drifting from her to the floor. He seemed nervous somewhat, which really surprised Lilith.

"Are you," she paused, "nervous, monsieur?" She seemed amused by his timidity. He didn't act like that earlier.

MM's face flushed with frustration. "Nervous?! Me?! Nervous isn't even in my vocabulary!" He seemed so flustered and, even worse, it was sort of cute.

Lilith drew closer, an evilly adorable look on her face. "I make you nervous, just admit it." Her fingers moved from his cheek, to his chest, and stopped at his lower stomach before they came back up and drew away.

"What man wouldn't get intimidated by a beautiful woman? I admit, I am somewhat of an admirer. I have been watching you perform for quite some time now. I noticed the same sadness in your eyes each time you appeared on that stage. I saw how you were stalked by that monstrosity of a vampire day in and day out. So I decided to buy your contract and get you out of there."

Lilith seemed a bit disturbed yet thankful for his explanation. "Thank you. I was miserable there. Being a toy for every man that walked through the door is a terrible lifestyle. At first I didn't mind it, but now it's so demeaning that I grow ill every time I look at myself in the mirror. All I see is the pole dancing, makeup wearing tramp that I pretend to be. That isn't me at all. I was losing myself in that brothel, even if it is the only home I know."

MM gave her a sympathetic look. "Now this is your home and you will no longer be forced to give any man pleasure." He grabbed her contract off of the table near the fireplace and threw them into the fire, initially ending her role as a mistress for every man in Romania. Lilith was no longer a piece of meat, but a respectable woman.

Lilith's eyes glowed with thanks, for a few minutes before it faded into that attitude he had confronted the whole time he'd known her. "That's very nice of you, monsieur, but I still dislike you." She turned on her heels, grabbed her bags, and headed upstairs towards her new room.

MM laughed quietly and shook his head. "Stubborn little twat." He followed her upstairs and showed her to her room. He left her side at that so that she could get comfortable in her new surroundings. He was also quite hungry.

Lilith quickly became acquainted with her new home. She, being the curious teenager that she was, had searched every room from top to bottom so that she knew her way around. Whenever she bumped into MM, she'd give him a sour face and make her way past him. They never really spoke much after that until dinner when they had to dine at the same table.

The two sat across from each other, separated by the six foot table they sat at. While they waited for the butler to deliver their meal, they stared at each other in utter and eerie silence. Eyes locked on one another, the two engaged in what looked like a competition to see who would speak first. Inevitably, MM gave in and began the conversation. "How is your room? I hope it is to your liking."

Lilith's eyes grinned sternly at him. "I found it quite to my liking, monsieur. Yet it doesn't have that quaint charm my room at the brothel had." Ah, she had thrown an insult to spice up this dull quarrel! How interesting would it get?

"Is that so? Well, then I'll just have to fix that now, won't I?" MM's voice held a message that said, "I could make you sleep on a floor if you aren't pleased with your room."

"Is that a challenge, monsieur?" She squinted her eyes and ruffled her brow.

"No, Cherie. That's a promise."

Finally, the butler rolled the food cart in and set each silver platter onto the table. "Dinner is served, master." He turned and took the cart out of the room.

The two ate in silence, keeping an eye on one another in case someone tried to pull anything. Lilith ate like a normal human while MM only had blood and raw meat. This little session lasted around one hour before they both had had their fill. Utensils set back in their correct places and napkins taken off of their laps, MM stood to draw back Lilith's chair so she could stand and leave the table.

"Thank you," Was all she said before trying to move out of the room. Unfortunately, MM intercepted her.

MM's arms were wrapped around her waist, hot breath beating against her bare neck. "You aren't going anywhere, Cherie." Tender lips graced her skin, gentle kisses tracing up and down from her shoulder to her jaw.

Lilith moaned and felt herself unable to move. She was enjoying his touch and her body told her not to move away. "Monsieur, what are you –mmm!- trying to do?"

MM finally let go of her and walked off with a sly smirk. "I'm keeping my promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 6**

After the last night's dinner, that awkward feeling made the house extremely hostile. Lilith constantly tried to avoid her new master, confusion and mixed feelings putting a weight on her chest. She kept trying to sort everything out and discover what this man wanted from her. All day she would mumble to herself, still unable to come to any conclusions.

"What promise? I don't remember him making any promises. And what was with that disgusting move he made on me? What was he trying to do, seduce me?!" She paced in the hallways, her peripheral vision always alert for whenever MM popped up. "And where is that snake anyways? I haven't seen him anywhere all evening."

Speak of the devil, MM turned the corner and started towards her. "Good evening, Cherie. I trust you slept well."

Lilith's guard was definitely on overdrive. She tried to keep an eye out for any sudden movements from him. "Indeed, I did, monsieur. I hope you did the same."

MM saw the uneasiness in Lilith's body language and a suave smirk curled on his lips. "Do I make you nervous, cherie?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't. I just don't need you coming up behind me and kissing on my neck."

MM drew closer to her, as if he were going to kiss her but didn't. "Admit it, you enjoyed my touch. Your moaning gave it away."

Lilith's bottom lip quivered as if she was begging for him to close the gap between their faces. She was begging for a kiss and she didn't even know it.

MM grinned and pulled away. "You just confirmed my suspicions. You wanted me to kiss you." He turned and walked off.

Lilith's cheeks flushed with frustration. "Wha-! No I-! I did not!" She turned on her heels and stomped back into her room. She didn't come out much after that, seeing as she was too embarrassed.

At dinner time, Lilith finally came out of her darkened room and walked towards the spot she sat in at the table. Tonight was almost exactly like last night, but this time she broke the silence.

"Monsieur, why are you so adamant about embarrassing me? Why do you keep toying with my emotions?" Her voice was stern, but childlike in itself.

MM leaned over the table, resting his elbows on the wood and his chin on his fists. "Is it not obvious to you?"

"Is what not obvious to me?"

MM rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's nothing." He seemed disappointed in her.

For two and a half years, MM tried to convey something to Lilith, stealing an intimate moments with her every once in a while, a kiss on the neck here, a warm embrace there. Nothing he did could get her to figure him out.

One night, in the family room, the two caught themselves sitting in armchairs across from each other. Stern orbs stared each other down, just like usual. After around a minute of silence, MM moved over to where Lilith was sitting and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, leaning in as if to kiss her once more.

"You know what? I cannot wait for you to figure out how I feel about you." He leaned in and kissed her with the utmost passion, not caring if she pulled away.

Lilith couldn't help but kiss him back. She had fallen for him yet hadn't said a word of it. Her arms gently wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

MM kept the kiss for a few minutes before picking her up and taking her upstairs to the master bedroom. Once there, he placed her on his large bed, leaning over her as their passion play continued.

Lilith proceeded to remove her shirt, revealing her smooth stomach. She moaned into the kiss, ecstasy washing over her body unlike it ever had before.

MM mirrored her actions and removed his own shirt, his chest covered in battle scars. Of course, he was well built and chiseled to the point of perfection.

The love-fest the two began continued for hours, MM making sweet love to Lilith like no other man ever had. The love between the two made their sex even better, orgasms coming left and right. When they got too tired to continue, MM held his lover's naked form in his arms until they both had fallen into a deep slumber. This was a love that would transcend time, and they both knew that.

The next morning, Lilith awoke to see the slumbering MM laying beside her. This made her smile sweetly, her heart feeling completed after so long. She stroked his hair gently and kept still in his arms, trying not to wake him. He was gorgeous, from head to toe, and she loved him. With all her heart, she loved him.

MM soon awoke and smiled softly at her. "Good evening, my love." He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

"Good evening, mon cher." She kissed him back and nuzzled her cheek against his chest.

MM placed his chin on her head and sighed lightly. He was so happy that she was now his, but there was still something that had to be done if they were to be together forever. "You want to be with me, right?"

Lilith paused at his question and looked at him quizzically. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are still human, my love, and I am not." His eyes held sadness as he continued. "You will grow old and whither away while I watch and never age another day that I look now." He stroked her cheek with gentle hands. "I cannot bare that torture."

Lilith got the idea and moved her hair out of the way to leave her neck naked to him. "Then make me like you. Take away my immortality with your dark kiss."

MM hesitated for a few moments before he began to kiss her neck, increasing the roughness with each kiss. In mere minutes, he bared his fangs and dug them into her neck, drawing blood instantly. He took in the crimson liquid until he knew Lilith was at the point of death and then moved away.

Lilith was utterly pale, her body limp and her heartbeat stopping.

MM slit his wrist and fed her his immortal blood, watching as she was revived and grasped his wrist to drink more. "That's a good girl."

Lilith drank until pain shot throughout her body, forcing her to writhe around in agony as her body died. "AH!"

MM watching painfully, hating the fact that she was hurting. Even so, he knew it was only her mortal body that was dying, not her. "It's ok, love. You're going to be alright."

In a few minutes time, Lilith had calmed and she sat up straight. "I'm hungry, love." Her vampire instincts had set in and she was hungry for blood. It seemed that now she was more powerful that MM. Would this change effect her powers?


	7. Chapter 7

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 7**

During the next few weeks, MM found it much more difficult to deal with the newborn vampire he had turned Lilith into than to deal with her as a human. She constantly whined about feeding and being hungry. He had to take her had begun to regret taking her mortality.

Lilith appeared behind MM as he was getting himself a glass of whine like he normally did in the evening to relax. Her lips gently grazed his neck, a grin appearing on them as she kissed his cold skin. "Evening, darling. You weren't in bed when I awoke. How come?" She played with his hair lovingly.

"Because I wanted one second's peace before you take over my home once more," MM replied in a stern and exhausted tone. He didn't even seem amused by her advances.

Lilith pouted and moved away. "Do you think me a nuisance, darling? Do I not satisfy your yearnings for love?" Disappointment washed over her expressing, a sadness and sense of failure filling her heart.

MM sighed heavily and turned to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Lilith, I'm not saying that I do not enjoy your love and company. I just don't think I should have turned you. You act abnormally compared to most newly born vampires."

Lilith looked away. "Then tell me what I need to work on and I'll fix it." She placed her hands on his chest and leaned against him. "I'll do anything to keep you around."

MM took her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "A normal vampire should only have to feed once a day, where you constantly have me go out and bring back fresh blood for you. You whine about being hungry every moment of the day."

Lilith looked hopeful. "That's all? I can fix that, dearest." She took his cheeks in her hands and kissed him. "Now come and help me find this grimmerie my mother mentioned before she passed." She held his hand and walked into their library.

The couple searched through every book in their home, finding little in most of them. Hours went by and they came down to the last ten books, losing faith in the library's knowledge. That is, until Lilith found something interesting.

As Lilith was putting books back, her foot got caught in a step of the wooden ladder she was using to reach the higher shelves in the rounded book cases and accidently hit her elbow against the framework. A hollow thump resulted from the collision and it tapped into the infant vampire's curiosity. She turned to see that MM was leaving the room, seeing this as a chance to explore the hallow space she had discovered. "Uhm... I'm going to finish putting everything away. Ok, hunny?"

MM waved his hand to her in acknowledgment, leaving the room with a yawn.

Lilith waited until MM was down the hall before she searched for an opening or a latch to the little wood pocked she had discovered. With her eyes on her objective and her ears on the door, she finally found a tiny crease in the wood and lifted it to reveal a hidden set of books. Each were coated in a thick layer of dust, giving a good assumption of how old they truly were. Shaky fingers dusted off the novels and pulled each out one at a time.

"Old World History. Human Anatomy. Vampiric Legend." Then she stopped at the last book, her fingers running over the golden writing on its cover. Her eyes widened as she read the title aloud. "A Memoure of the Immortal Life by V-V-Vladamere D-D-D-" Her stomach knotted up. "D-Dracula." She slowly made her way to a chair and began to read, unable to remove her eyes from the yellowed pages.

For an hour she read, but she realized she had to hit that she'd snooped around. In minutes, she put everything back to the way it was before she found the hidden encasing of the book. She put all the other books back and swiftly moved into bed with MM before he suspected anything. In her favor, he didn't wake up. He had no idea about what she found.

Whenever MM was out or in another room across the house, Lilith retrieved the book and read it in small portions. She soon got half way through it, already reading about Dracula's deal with Lucifer, or Satan to the heavily religious, for eternal life as the first vampire in history. Around a week into reading, an affair with a young woman came to be written. At first it hadn't really caught her attention, until Dracula gave the girl's name. Alexandra Maridion.

Lilith became utterly flustered and put everything back. She raced out of the library and into her room. "Oh. My. Lord." She connected the dots with an uncertain mind. "Could he be- No... That's impossible."

MM walked into the room and saw how rattled Lilith was and sat beside her. "What's wrong, loveliness? You seem flustered."

Lilith instantly shut her uncertainty away and faked a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." She turned from him and lay down on her sight, drifting off to sleep easily.

When she awoke, or at least when she thought she had done so, she was standing in the corner of what she thought was her bedroom, which looked completely different. The room was much brighter, the walls white-washed and the dark colors replaced by baby blues and turquoises. Four people inhabited the room, three surrounding a young woman lying in her bed. She was perspiring and panting, her light brown hair matted down with sweat. Her right hand was placed over her bulging stomach, symbolizing that she was giving birth, and her left gripped by a slightly older man with grayish-black hair. Only those two were in complete view.

"Steady your breathing and push when I tell you," one of the two less visible figures ordered with a stern voice.

"I'm right here, mon cher. Do as they say," the older man spoke softly, his thumbs stroking the back of the woman's palm. "Squeeze my hand if you need."

The woman nodded and pushed when told, grasping the older man's hand tightly. In what seemed like several hours' time, two pink skinned babies had their soft bottoms spanked and started wailing. She was finally able to relax and lay her head back on the pillows placed behind her.

Each less visible figure took a child and examined them for their gender. Then they handed both infants to the older man. "A male and a female, both pure-bred vampires. Quite fantastic specimens they are."

The second less visible figure grinned. "Of course they are comrade. Lord Dracula's loins always spurn the best."

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "So, this is Dracula."

Dracula smirked and held his children. "What shall we name them, Alexandra?"

Lilith started to comprehend what she was watching. "Dracula and Alexandra. An illusion?"

Alexandra gave an exhausted smile. "The girl, Claudia. The boy shall be deemed Maximillion."

Shock dealt a heavy blow to Lilith, waking her from rest in a rattled manner. She made a b-line for the door and away from MM's side, hoping she didn't wake him as she bolted for the library. She grabbed the journal and picked up where she had left off. Eerily, what she had seen in her dream was an exact replica of the event Dracula documented in his book. "It is true.... He is-"

"What the hell are you doing?!" MM barked from behind Lilith.

Oh, Dear Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 8**

MM looked furious when Lilith turned to look at him. His eyes were a blood-red color and his nostrils were flaring. What normally was a soft smile was turned upside-down, scrunching his nose up. She had never seen this side of his personality before.

"Love, I just- I wasn't trying to-" Lilith turned her eyes to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry."

MM snatched the journal from her hands and snapped at her, "What makes you think you can stick your little nose in someone else's things?! Have you no decency?!"

"I'm sorry, Maximllion! I just found it and I had no idea you didn't want me to find it." Then she did a complete turn around and snapped back, "And why didn't you tell me the most powerful man in the known universe was your father?! I have hidden nothing from you and you repay me with deception! I don't even know if the man I have fallen in love with even exists! Is this monster the real MM?! Is it?!"

MM snarled deeply, throwing the book to the floor and clenching his fists. "I do not have to answer to an ingrate like you! My history is none of your business and if you don't like it, you can leave!"

Lilith's eyes became filled with a wall of tears, his words stinging her heart like a thousand daggers. She stood from her chair and walked past him, whispering as she passed by, "Fine. Maybe I will leave." She went up to the room she once shared with MM and cleared her stuff out. "I'll find the grimmerie on my own," she sobbed to herself as she left the castle's walls.

MM let her leave, his anger clouding his better judgment. He didn't realize the mistake he had made until he heard the front door slam shut. He fell back into his chair, the reality of what he had done knocking him back. His face was a blank slate for what seemed like hours before he leaned forward over his knees and let the waterworks turn on. "What have I done?"

Lilith didn't leave the premises, but rather moved into the guest house. She set her stuff down and lay herself on the couch, closing her eyes and drifting back to sleep. This time, she was uninterrupted by dreams. All she could think about was how he abused her emotions. How could she have been so blind?

Nightfall came and both MM and Lilith woke to empty beds. It had been less than a day and they already missed one another. MM realized that he had done wrong and went out to look for his beloved. Lilith thought over the last night's events and came to the conclusion that she was willing to forgive her sire, moving outside to meet him.

The two met in the middle of the castle and the guest house and watched each other hesitantly.

"Hey," Lilith said softly.

"Hey," MM replied.

After a few moments of silence, the two embraced each other and headed for the nearby town. They still hadn't found Lilith's family grimmerie.

They took a light stroll and fed before they walked up to the town library, which was old and beginning to crumble. Seeing as it was locked, Lilith used a little magic to transport them inside when nobody was looking.

"You've been practicing, haven't you?" MM asked with a smirk.

Lilith gave a cocky smile. "That I have darling." She turned her gaze around the library and found the section of books that contained documents on all the residents and family of each resident in the town. She looked through the files and found her mother's, pulling it out and looking through it. "Maximillion! My mother turned in a large book in an unidentifiable language! It should be in the rare works section!" she shouted from the other side of the library.

MM searched around that section and found a tattered brown leather book with green lining and lettering. He opened it and got instantly confused. He couldn't read anything that was written down, symbols and writing in black ink. He moved over to Lilith and handed her the book. "I think this is it, but I can't even read what it says."

Lilith took the book in her hands and turned to the first page. Her eyes scanned over the pages slowly and a quizzical look came upon her face. "How can you not read this? The text is so clear to me." She looked at MM really quick before chanting the spell listed on the page. "Fulgor (Lightning bolt)!" Lightning shot from her fingers and set a tapestry hanging on the wall a flame.

MM jumped and grinned. "Brava! That was simply phenomenal, loveliness." He took her by the wait and kissed her neck softly. "Why don't you and I go home and celebrate, hmmm?"

Lilith raised an eyebrow and smirked softly. "Certainly, but I get to be pampered this time. You need to make up for being so mean to your dear lover." She leaned up on her toes and suckled on his bottom lip, transporting them back home with the book by snapping her fingers.

The two spent hours in their bedroom, having the greatest fit of sex they had had so far. It seemed that the sex was so much better after a fight. Once that was done, Lilith was downstairs and practicing the basic spells hidden within the folds of the ancient piece of literature. She did this whenever she had the chance, soon mastering each spell she came across. She found a group of witches that shared her power and practiced her craft with them. Within months, she surpassed them all and left the group. She joined competitions that tested the skills of the best users of witchcraft in the world and she beat them all. In just a short year, she had become known as the most powerful magic user on the face of the earth. That was soon to end.

One day, after she and MM had slept together once more, Lilith fell ill and was stuck in the bathroom. She vomited whenever she woke and did several times for most of the day. Neither MM nor she realized what really was happening to her until a couple of months later when her stomach started to grow rounder. She picked up the grimmerie again and tried to cast a spell, but it was all in vain because nothing resulted.

"What the-" Lilith tried again and still nothing. She became frustrated and set the book down, leaving the room. She found MM and whined, "My magic isn't working, love."

MM cocked an eyebrow and replied, "Well, have you thought about the fact that your pregnancy is interfering with your powers?"

Lilith took a few moments to think about his explanation for her sudden lack of powers. "Maybe you are correct, dear. Maybe I have lost my touch." She sighed and sat on MM's lap. She still had six months before she would give birth.

Throughout the next six months, Lilith slept and stayed in bed. One it had been nine months, she awaited the arrival of her children.

"Maximillion! My water just broke!" Lilith called as she went into labor.

MM raced upstairs and to her side, grasping her hand and coaching her through her convulsions. "Just breathe and push. I'm here love."

Lilith nodded and followed his lead. In a matter of two hours, she had given birth to two baby girls. She smiled, her face covered with a thick coat of sweat. "The oldest we shall call Siselia. Crystal shall be the youngest."

Crystal was smaller than Siselia, light brown locks showing on her smooth cranium and blue eyes shut as she cried like normal babies did. Siselia had little blonde hairs atop her head, her eyes an acid green. As they both wailed, the plants nearby grew and burned. The twins were magical, just like their mother.


	9. Chapter 9

**An Immortal Kiss**

**Chapter 9**

Our family had expanded. With the birth of little Cystal and Siselia, MM and I had an obligation to intertwine our lives in the ultimate commitment. We were married just one month after the twins' birth.

It was the most beautiful sight. White rose petals lined the walkway to the alter, almost resembling the purest white snow. Light pink and white roses branched out of the green plants twisting in and out of the large diamond holes that made up the arch above the alter. A few small rows of white-painted balsa-wood chairs were set a yard away from the exact spot where the lovely couple would say their vows. Not many people had arrived at the small wedding.

Minutes after everything had been put into place, quests had filled one full row of chairs in anticipation of this joyous affair. MM stood in his place in front of the minister in his white tuxedo with a red undershirt with a pink rose in his coat pocket. Next to the groom was a man worshiped by all immortal souls and immortalized in various stories written by ignorant humans, Lilith's soon-to-be-father-in-law, Count Vladamere Dracula. The minister stood behind his tiny podium, holding the Old Testimate daintily in his hands, waiting for the bride to appear.

The organist began to play as he caught Lilith moving out of her chambers and towards the petal covered walkway. She was dressed in a white wedding gown that was tightly bound around her bodice, hoisting her breasts up, and flowed around her legs, waving gently in the breeze. Her pale lips were neatly brought out with red lipstick, her eyes outlined with neatly done dark rings of black eyeliner. She looked indisputably stunning, her smile that was completely visible to those watching her make her way towards the love of her life. Once she joined at his side, the ceremony began.

`After the wedding had ended, and all the guests reminisced with the newly weds to celebrate the birth of the twins and the merging of two persons in the eyes of God. MM and Lilith addressed everyone and chatted with them briefly. After talking with the less important invitees, the couple finally approached their guest of honor, Dracula. Timidly, Hera confronted the man.

"It's an honor to feel your presence, m'lord," she said softly, lowering her head and curtseying in an act of respect.

Dracula took his daughter-in-law's chin and bade her to stand. "Come now, child. The honor is all mine." He tried to look her over, but couldn't while Lilith's gaze was directed at the floor. "Do not draw your gaze from mine, Lilith. I wish to get a good look at you." She obeyed, lifting her head and staring into his eyes. This made the count smile. "She is all you described her to be, my son. Hair like fire, eyes like the sea, skin soft as silk, and lips red like rubies. What a rare beauty, indeed."

Lilith's cheeks filled with heat as he praised her. "You flatter me, m'lord. Surely I am not the uncut diamond your words portray me as."

Dracula laughed at her modesty. "Ah, but you are! You know not how bright you dazzle, dear child." His arms moved around her body and pulled her close to his chest. "Welcome to our family, Lilith."

At first, Lilith was in complete shock that such an infamous man could accept her into his family with open arms after only knowing her for a few moments. Even with her doubts, she warmed up to the man and returned his loving gesture. For the first time in years, she finally had a family that loved her for whom she really was. How could her life get any better?

When the night had come to an end, and everyone left for home, Lilith and MM retired to their room and fell asleep in each other's arms. There was a long silence until Siselia and Crystal's fearful cries echoed through the halls. Lilith rose and cautiously walked towards the nursery, MM not stirring from his deep slumber. She moved to the twins' room and instantly the crying stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Siselia? Crystal?" Lilith said softly as she entered the room and glided towards their cribs. "What makes my little angels stir?" Once she leaned over the two cradles, she noticed they were empty.

The door shut behind Lilith and the silenced that had once resounded in the room was broken. "Hush little baby. Shshshshshshsh, don't you fuss. Mommy's gonna come right back home to us. If she won't listen, if she tries to fight. Daddy will be six-feet under tonight."

Lilith turned slowly to see two men, each holding one of the twins. One she recognized as Stephan, but the other was not familiar to her. "What do you want with us?"

"What do I want?" Stephan cackled. "I thought that was quite obvious. I want you to come back home, where you belong."

"They contain such power, Stephan! With it we could rule!" The man commented. He was taller than his partner, a lycan. His chin length brown hair looked slightly untended. Orange eyes seemed like fireballs as he became anxious while holding infant Siselia. His ivory colored skin glowed in the dim moonlight.

"Please! Don't hurt my babies!" Lilith cried, tears leaving invisible stains on her cheeks. Instinct was telling her to grab her children and protect them with her life, yet she knew that without her powers, she would not succeed.

The man grinned. "I think I'll make this one my queen. What do you think, Stephan?" His sharp claw scrapped against the tiny chin of the newborn.

Stephan chuckled. "What a splendid idea, Lord Zachary. Your lycan subjects would applaud your intelligence. It precedes your demeanor, sire."

Lilith crumbled to her knees and shook violently as they talked of abusing her daughters. Tears continued to flow like rivers down her cheeks, her demeanor so pitiful.

The two set the twins back in their cribs, turning one last time to look at the helpless woman who mothered their former hostages. "You have three years with them. After that, you three belong to us!" Then they jumped out of the nearest window and faded into the distance.

Lilith became paralyzed with fright. She knew they weren't playing games with her. They wanted her babies as means to rule the mythical community and she had no choice but to let them. After she finally realized they were gone, she screamed for her husband and told him everything.

MM was disgusted by the distorted thoughts of Stephan and Zachary. His lips stretched downwards in an enraged frown, nostrils flaring as his breathing sped up. "What cowards! They pray upon the defenseless infants that know not even how to walk! If they even come near my family again, I'll- I'll-!"

Lilith stopped him. "No, love! You can't fight them! They'll kill you if you try!" She moved into his arms and pressed her face against his chest. "There must be some other way."

MM slowly calmed down, stroking her hair to comfort her. "We'll come up with something. We have to."

For days, the couple thought of what they could do to save their children and the mythical society. They knew that Zachary's possession of the twins meant certain doom for all. They needed to keep them out of his grasp. There is the question, but how would they answer? While they figured this out, they kept the girls in their room and slept with one eye open.

While they slept, the solution arose in their dreams. Zachary couldn't use the greater power if the twins were separated. The two sat down and discussed the intelligently logical idea that both realized in their slumber.

"Love-" MM started, but his sentence was finished by his wife.

"We must separate the twins." Lilith's eyes showed how she already grieved for the untimely loss of one of her daughters.

MM reached out and stroked her cheek. "'It's alright, loveliness. There is nothing we can do about this. We have no choice." He, too, mourned for their family. "Which will we keep?"

"If we do keep one, you mean," Lilith corrected. "I think we should keep Siselia. She may be the stronger of the two, emotionally anyways."

"Who will we give Crystal to then?"

"I have a friend that I believe can protect our little girl until it's time to reunite our twins."

Later that week, Lilith met with Donna to make sure Crystal was taken safely. Eerily, Donna looked like Siselia. She possessed the same blonde hair and green eyes that distinguished the two infants. How weird.

Both women met in a secluded area of the forest, cloaked by the night and black cloaks. Their eyes darted around the area, watching for any spies. Lilith held both girls, struggling to hold back her tears. "Donna, take care of her and make sure Zachary knows nothing of her existence."

Donna took Crystal into her arms and nodded.

"I will send for you both when I feel it time. Watch for my messengers." Lilith kissed Crystal's forehead before turning and disappearing into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**An Immortal Kiss**

** Chapter 10**

I mourned for my child, the maternal part of my heart swelling with grief. Though I knew my husband and I would be watching over our baby girl, the pain was no less unbearable. We never knew it would be so hard to become nonexistent in Crystal 's life.

Lilith, MM, and infant Siselia stayed in Romania while Donna had taken Crystal to America. In hopes of temporary protection, what remained of the family looked to Count Dracula for help and shelter. That is where Siselia began to learn basic skills all toddlers must have in order to function. She learned to speak fluent Romanian, as her mother and father did. She learned her 'ABC's and '123's in a matter of a few days, her intelligence astonishing her adoring parents. She had grown fond of her grandfather, who spoiled her rotten any chance he could.

"You look so beautiful, young one," He always commented when Lilith dressed Siselia in brightly colored, floral pattern dresses, which was quite often. At this, Siselia always gave him a sheepish grin and covered her flushed cheeks.

Siselia had just turned the age of four, growing to a maturity level that was absent of most children her age, her crying and dependency on her parents lessening dramatically. Her blonde hair grew to the small of her back, shinning lightly in the dim moonlight. Her emerald green eyes gleamed with curiosity and fear towards the new world of the outdoors, which wasn't very far from the house. She began to take an interest in music, watching her father play his piano in wonder and awe. She would sometimes sing with MM whenever he was using a piece that required input from a Choral Ensemble or a chosen soloist. She couldn't be happier, but her parent's would never share in her joy.

Lilith always felt the fate of her and her child drawing nearer with each day. This feeling was at its worst within the week before Stephan said he would retrieve them. She rarely smiled and found it difficult not to cry in front of Siselia. She spent as much time as she could with her family, knowing she would be torn from them soon. What would Stephan do to her? Moreover, what would he and Zachary do to Siselia?

Then that day came and Siselia's parents were on edge/ MM helped Lilith pack and made himself aware of all entrances and exits from their home. When Siselia awakened from her evening slumber, they knew they had some explaining to do. They sat down with their daughter and watched as her demeanor changed. She went from chipper and cheerful to confused and upset. Lilith started:-

"Baby, mommy is going to take you to a new home, ok?" This evoked Siselia's reply:-

"Take me where? Why isn't daddy coming? Why do we have to leave papa's house?"

"Siselia, daddy's in trouble and we need to go or else mommy's friends will hurt him."

Siselia's eyes widened with horror, her skin becoming paler on the spot. "People would hurt daddy?! That's so mean!" She pouted once more and little tears welled up in her eyes. This was so traumatizing for her because this was the only home she'd ever known. The world outside was still so unknown to her.

MM kneeled down and took his daughter's tiny hands in his. "Siselia, listen to your mother. I'll always be watching over you. Just be a good girl for me and go with your mother, ok?" He looked up at her as she lowered her eyes to the floor. "Will you be a good girl for daddy?"

Siselia just nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked MM in the eyes and said through a wave of sniffling," P-P-Promise y-you'll watch o-over m-m-m-m-me?"

MM smiled gently. "I promise, baby girl." He kissed her tiny hands, then forehead, and stood to look at Lilith, who was crying herself. He reached out and whipped the tears off of her cheeks. "You mustn't cry, lovely. We mustn't cry, for Siselia's sake."

Lilith gripped his hand in hers and kept it pressed against her cheek. "But I wish not to leave you, my love. I don't even know if I'll ever see you again." To this, her cheeks were taken in strong hands as MM replied:-

"Never say that. We will meet again, for love cannot be kept apart by idle threats." He kissed her once more, whipped away a few more tears, and guided them halfway to the place they were supposed to meet Stephan. He kissed his wife and daughter one last time before he disappeared into the forest.

Lilith watched the love of her life fade into the trees through her tear blurred eyes, her thoughts of the horrible life she once had at the brothel. That's what Zachary probably had planned for Siselia too. This was a truth that made her heart sink. She hoped that her little girl would not be scared by the experiences that awaited her.

Little Siselia clung to her mother's leg, her eyes darting across ever tree and bush. Whenever a bird flew overhead or there was any sudden movement, she would flinch or jump and cling tighter on to her mother. This was her fear. This was her proof of humanity. Yes, she was human. Seventy-five percent of the time, children born of from two vampires or a vampire and a human were human. The other twenty-five percent of these children were half-breeds, a mix of human and vampire. They were called dhamphires (pronounced dam-fears).

Another half an hour's walk and they had come to a clearing. They saw nobody at first, surrounded by nothing but luscious green grass that stretched over the horizon for miles. Several large boulders sprung from the shrubbery, their harsh gray shades clashing against the tones of healthy green. The trees behind them leaned away from the clearing, giving a clear view of the blackened sky above their heads. The envious moon shed a dim ray of light onto each solid object, casting frightening shadows that distorted in the gentle breeze. These shadows would throw off even the most cunning of minds, for they danced like demons summoned for a human's sinful cause. They mocked Lilith's fear, laughed upon it, and fed from it. To this, she called in horror:-

"Stephan! I have come as you'd ordered! Please, show yourself to me!" Her voice began to crack, her body shaking as her eyes continued to watch the shadows that circled around them like rabid wolves. She could feel Siselia's fingers clamp around the fabric of her pants, little fingers digging into its folds.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Siselia whimpered through her tears. If anyone was more terrified, it was her.

Lilith crouched down and wrapped her arms around the toddler in an attempt to protect and calm her. No, she did it to calm herself. "Stephan, I beg of you!"

Laughter erupted out of the silence, the pack of shadowy wolves dissipating with its tail between its legs. Out of the shadows and into the moonlight Stephan appeared, his smirk one derived from the triumph he received as Lilith's cries reached his sensitive ears. His arms opened wide in front of him, his blue orbs ordering her to come to him. She did as told. His nostrils drifted over her skin, taking in her scent and the taste of her emotions. He grinned, his tongue running over his pearly white fangs and pale lips. "You fear, Lilith. I have not dined on your fear for over four years." He chuckled, adding in a whisper, "I wonder how your blood tastes in this state."

Lilith swallowed hard, forcing herself to conceal her boiling rage. She conjured up the courage to plead, "I beg of you, master, do not demean me in front of my child. You may have your way without her present, but please, not in front of her."

Stephan's grin stretched from ear-to-ear as he reveled in her submissive begging. A rough hand moved through her fiery locks, its intentions only of lustful intent. "Very well, pet." He turned to four shadowy figures that stood behind him. One seemed to be of a matured woman, the other three seeming like little boys around Siselia's age. The woman was the first to reveal herself.

The woman was quite crude looking, her short black hair just long enough to lay against her boney cheeks. Her eyes were a velvet color that glowed red with lust and greed. She wore a back leather bikini top and a pair of skin-tight booty shorts. She was very thin, most likely weighing no less than one hundred pounds. Her uncaring smile mirrored Stephan's as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her warm tongue ran across his cold cheek before she whispered in a manner most exhibited by whores, "Baby, you're so rude." She leaned in and sucked on his earlobe, which made him grin as he replied:-

"My appologies, kitten." Stephen turned in her grip and pressed his knee between against her slender legs, licking his lips as the woman moaned. He looked over his shoulder at Lilith and said, "Loveliness, this is Jennavive. Kitten, this is Lilith."  
Lilith faked a convincing smile and mumbled, "'Tis a pleasure."

Jennavive grinned and looked down at little Siselia. She moved infront of her and knelt down, lifting her chin so their eyes were locked. "Who's this pretty little thing? You're daughter, Lilith? What's your name, pretty girl?" No response.

Lilith snarled and barked lowly, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Stephan seemed to agree with Lilith. He snapped at Jennavive as he ripped her away from Siselia, "She's not for you!" When Jennavive started to tear up and pout, he calmed and patted her cheek. "I'm sorry kitten, but she is for Zachary. You will not touch her without consent from our Lord and Master. Got that, kitten?" Jennavive nodded. "Good girl."

Jennavive turned and looked at the remaining three figures in the distance. "Boys, come here." When they hesitated she angrily, "Now!"

"Y-Yes m-m-mother," the three boys squeeked in unison. The first young boy seemed to be, at most, two years Siselia's senior. His dark brown hair was neatly and naturally pointing into the air, as if gentle fingers drew upwards through his silky locks. Deep hazel eyes peered innocently up at Jennavive. His skin was pale as snow, but he was quite a handsome young immortal. He wore an all black outfit consisting of a dulled dress shirt, a pair of faded dress pants, a trench coat, and a worn out pair of leather boots. The second boy looked, presumably, several months over five years of age and much more uncomfortable with Lilith and Siselia's presence. His soft blonde hair dangled over his baby blue orbs. His pale face was flushed with embarrassment, tilting his head down to avoid more discomfort. He wore attire identical to his older brother's, except in red. He looked like Stephan, but without the confidence. The third boy looked like the twin of the second, but looked more like the eldest son. His chestnut brown hair was gentle spiked up in the front while the back was neatly cut and flat, brown eyes holding a cocky glow. He wore a blue outfit just like his other brothers'.

The eldest boy said quietly to avoid a beating from Jennavive, "Who are they, mother?" He looked at the two and was instantly drawn to Siselia, a small smile crossing his tiny lips. The blonde twin seemed to be drawn to the toddler as well, his right thumb placed into his mouth in an attempt to give him more courage. The other twin didn't seem interested.

Jennavive followed two of her sons' gazes to Siselia and grinned even more. She crouched down once more to pat the youngest boy's head. "Why don't you go ask them, Gregory? Take Vladamere with you as well, alright?" She looked at the uninterested boy and chuckled. "You stay here, Nicholas."

Stephan scoffed proudly at his two boys, more so the oldest than the youngest. "Lilith, may I present my sons: Vladamere Isaac de Cronos and Nicholas Johnathin de Cronos, my youngest sons, and Gregory Vincent de Cronos, my eldest and most promising son."

Gregory gripped Vladamere's wrist and drew closer to little Siselia, who was hiding behind her mother's leg -and still clinging to it. "Come, Vlad! Don't be such a flower!"

Vladamere ripped his hand away from Gregory and grasped his left ear with his left hand. "I am not a flower!" he whimpered in slight frustration.

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "Vlad, you are too a flower. You still suck your thumb, for heaven's sake!"

Gregory laughed at his brother's comment and looked amongst the grass for something none of the others could figure out. His smile resurfaced on his lips as he bent down and plucked a tiny daffodil from the ground. He moved a foot's distance from Siselia and held the flower out to her. "Hello there, pretty girl. They call me Gregory. What shall I call thee?" For his age, he was quite the Casanova, which made the Vladamere flush even more with jealousy and frustration.

Siselia hesitated a moment before she stepped out from behind her mother and gracefully took the small present from Gregory's tiny fingers. She was silent at first, her lack of confidence getting the best of her as the elder boy tried to woo her. Then she inhaled the plant's familiar scent and replied, "You may call me Siselia." Gregory's romancing was working. She noticed Vladamere in the background and smiled comfortingly. "Hello. And you are?"

Vladamere's silent raving ceased as he realized the young girl he was beginning to fall for addressed him. ~She speaks to me? Really? ~ His inward acquisitions were answered when he noticed she was awaiting his reply. He pulled his thumb out of his face and blurted out, "Vladamere."

Siselia giggled. "Papa's name is Vladamere!" This seemed to lift her spirits for just a moment, but no more than thus.

Before any more conversation was struck, Stephan interfered in a loud, commanding tone, "Come, let's away before daybreak colors the gray we are so fond of." He turned, with Jennavive on his right arm, and turned to travel towards the brothel Lilith once stared in.

Jennavive snapped at her the two doting boys once more, having them scurry back to her and Nicholas's side. "Gregory! Grab your brother and come here before my hand brands thy cheek!"

Lilith, once again, grasped her daughter's hand and followed her captors. "Come, Siselia, before we upset them."

Siselia looked up at her mother with fearful eyes. "Where are we going now mother?" To this Lilith replied through gritted teeth:-

"Hell, baby. We're going to Hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**An Immortal Kiss**

** Chapter 11**

The group arrived at the brothel, familiar lights and music blaring into the evening sky. Over the parade of laughter, the faint moaning of frequent customers and employees came from the back suites. Even a few of these pairs decided to show their indecency and have nude fun on the bar or in the booths set up on the far side of the mingling/dance floor. Stephan and Jennavive scoffed at all this erotic anarchy while it made Lilith scowl with disgust.

Stephan turned to Jennavive and leaned in to whisper an undecipherable message. Whatever he said, it obviously had something to do with her leaving the three alone and taking the boys with her because she did just that. He gave her a teasing spank and let her leave, biting his tongue as if dirty thoughts were circling his mind. He looked to Lilith over his shoulder and made a gesture for her to follow him through the crowd. He made his way towards the stairs behind the stage disappearing behind the red velvet curtain that hid the backstage area and VIP lounge.

Lilith stopped to run her fingers over the familiar fabric, her memories of this stage still fresh in her mind. After a few moments of reminiscing, she resumed following Stephan and disappeared with her daughter. She saw Stephan's form fade into a room that was previously off limits for her and the other employees when she used to work here. A large rectangular plate was nailed onto the heavy wooden door, reading "Owner's Office". She hesitated for a few moments before pushing the door open and slowly stepping inside.

The room was dimly lit, several candles placed randomly around the room. Though there wasn't much light, what Lilith had the ability to see was far more gruesome than anything she'd ever witnessed before. A group of female vampires huddled around an intoxicated young man, flirting with him and tempting him to drink a bottle of liquor to the very bottom. They were naked, with the exception of a very revealing loin clot that seemed translucent against their pale white skin. Lustful hunger darkened their light eyes as they watched the helpless man willingly drink the last drop of alcohol, waiting for their moment to strike. Each vixen whispered "good boy" in a hypnotic unison as they began their erotic dance again, stripping the man bare and lying kisses on every tender piece of flesh. One of the girls went as far as to slide his shaft into her mouth, which forced him into an even weaker state. Once they had had enough fun toying with him, their kisses turned into intensely agonizing bites as they dug their elongated fangs into his veins. The man's state of alcohol poisoning was so severe that he could not even scream. Once the women finished with their young victim, their jowls painted crimson with his blood, they hoisted him up to chains strewn from a nearby wall, locking him in place and watching his life liquid trickle down the cement wall to the floor.

Lilith's eyes moved across the walls, noticing that this poor fool was only the most recent of many. Decaying bodies hung from every wall, their blood dripping down on to the floor into buckets used to store each crimson droplet. All were nude, though some looked as if they'd been hanging there for months, their veins run dry by fiendish appetites. There were about a dozen of them, as she had counted, filling the air with a stench so foul it made Lilith's stomach heave.

One f the murderous women that had just finished that man off walked to a nearby bucket with two golden goblets in her boney grasp, dipping them into the blood and bringing them to Lilith and Stephan. The girl smiled sweetly at Stephan and gently gave him his cup, yet shoved the remaining glass into Lilith's hand with a disdainful scowl.

Stephan hissed slightly at the woman's blatant display of disrespect and said with a sharp tongue, "Now, now, Sheila. Mind your manners. You wouldn't want Zachary to get angry, do you" The girl scurried towards a large armchair at the opposite side of the room, sitting beside it with the other girls. She seemed frightened by Stephan's sugarcoated threat, hiding behind the chair and hissing at Lilith in a cowardly manner, "Blasphemies witch!"

Lilith didn't take such an insult lightly, taking a few lunging steps toward the tart before thinking better of the situation and halting in mid step. "Disrespectful whore! You're loathsome existence doesn't even deserve one second of my time!" She threw the goblet at the girl and covered her in blood. Before a fight arose, a large thunk erupted through the room, drawing everyone's attention.

A golden hilted, dark wood framed cane shaped like a wolf's head was the cause of the shocking noise. The crest held a look of anger in its cold and unmoving gaze, furry lips curling backward to reveal immensely sharp fangs, alerting all that looked upon it there was a reason to be afraid. Firm fingers wrapped around it as the flustered women fell utterly silent. When the younger prostitute went to strike back at Lilith, the wooden shaft made contact with her delicate cheek, sending her back into her submissive sitting position. The cane's tip returned to the limestone flooring. Silence followed for a minute or so before the owner of the oddly designed scepter decided to break it. "Sheila, what did Stephan say to you?"

The girl looked up at the hidden figure and took a large gulp before she averted her eyes to the floor. She hesitated and held her reddened cheek as she replied in a soft-spoken tone, "He told me to be nice to our guests or else I will anger you, my lord."

The cane moved to the opposite side of the armchair, relieving the previous hand of its former burden. The now empty hand reached out and stroked her cheek, running through her blood soaked locks in an eerily bittersweet manner. "Good girl. But you didn't listen, did you?" The girl shook her head, her eyes opening in horror. "You know what I do to anyone who disobeys our friend Stephan and yours truly." He held the cane out to a second prostitute that sat at his arm, the woman quickly relieving him of it. He leaned towards the terrified girl, one hand slowly grasping her chin and the other grasping the back of her head. Muscles clenched and his fingers intertwined with her hair and yanked her head back mercilessly.

The girl started to shake, her hands wrapping around his in the hopes of prying his grip off of her. Her eyes filled with tears as she struggled, pleading pitifully, "My lord, spare me!" She became livid with fear. "Bestow upon me thy gracious mercy and I'll be thy slave! I will do anything to right this wrong! Please, please, spare me!"

A gentle thumb caressed the girl's trembling lips, hushing her cries for mercy. "Hush! Shshshshshshshsh! It will all be all right. It will all be over soon." Elbows bent as Zachary revealed the side of his face from behind the large armchair, his jaw opening wide as he leaned towards the girl. Oversized canines shone bright in the shadows of the gentle flames that lit the room. His face distorted in a feral manner and he drove his fearsome teeth into her neck, holding fast as the she began to struggle and convulse. The girl bled onto Zachary's lips, the crimson liquid turning black as night within moments. Her veins darkened, her pupils dilated over the white in her eyes, her skin turned gray, and her body grew dramatically limp. After the struggle ended, Zachary tore away from the girl, ripping a large chunk of skin out of her neck. He chewed and swallowed the piece of meat, licking the blood off of his lips with a satisfied smirk.

Lilith covered her mouth as she watched in horror. She had lifted Siselia into her arms and buried the toddler's face into her breasts. Fortunately, she had shielded her daughter from the horrifying display of bestiality. Unfortunately, this seldom relieved her, but the image of the dead girl was already engraved in her brain. This was what happened when a vampire was injected with the saliva of a lycan, and vice versa. Only a selected few could survive such a lethal bite.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Siselia asked as she began to move to look towards the deceased girl. Her face was pressed back into place in her mother's chest.

"Don't look, pretty girl. You don't want to see the mess that evil woman made." Lilith forced her voice to seem cheerful so Siselia wouldn't suspect anything and have a panic attack. Her feint lie worked and the toddler relaxed against her chest. "That's my good girl."

The other prostitute holding Zachary's cane held it out for him once more. "Your scepter, sire."

Zachary gently took the cane and affectionately stroked the girl's cheek. "Give us a kiss, eh?" He got his wish as the girl joined her lips with his, opening her mouth to let his tongue explore and massage hers. They both grinned as their lusts were momentarily satisfied; losing awareness of the group that inhabited the room.

Stephan and Lilith watched this sick display of lust with two different expressions and takes on the situation. Stephan, who was obviously the more sexually perverted of the two, was grinning and hoping that the prostitute would give them a show and satisfy Zachary. Lilith, who was more sensible, on the other hand, was utterly disgusted.

After a few moments of idle watching, Lilith set Siselia down. "Keep turned towards me, pretty girl." Siselia obeyed. She crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently. She raised an eyebrow and subconsciously twitched as she coughed to break the silence.

Zachary responded and pulled away from the girl, returning to reality. He clapped his hands and had the corpse removed from the room. He placed the base of his cane on the floor and slowly stood up, his tall frame towering over the armchair he once hid behind. "Please forgive my rudeness, Lady Lilith. You know as much as I that one cannot rule without discipline and the spilling of blood." He was shirtless, his muscles gently rippling as he moved. His neck was thick, the muscle stretching to his shoulders and broadening them immensely. His triceps and biceps were as wide as tree branches, his veins visible through his discolored skin. Thankfully, he wasn't committing indecent exposure and was wearing a pair of silver dress pants, though he was barefoot. When he turned around, the rest of his abdomen was revealed. His pectorals were toned to perfection along with his abdominals. He tolled his shoulders and gestured for one of the girls to retrieve Siselia. "You've done marvelously, my old friend."

When the girl got close, Lilith held her hand out to stop her. "I believe I am able enough to walk my daughter over to him." She took Siselia's little hand in hers and brought her to Zachary slowly. She turned her gaze away from her captor and let him look her daughter over. "You called for her, my lord?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Zachary grinned and kneeled down in front of Siselia, grinning as he imagined her at an older age. He licked his lips and began running his fingers through her hair, imagining her as a teenager. He saw her lying in his bed, nude and ready to please him with innocent eyes pleading for his touch. "Hello there, pet. What's your name?"

Siselia hid all of her face but her eyes, her innocence so pure. "My mommy tells e not to talk to strangers."

Zachary looked up at Lilith and chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head. Mommy and I are old friends."

"Mommy didn't talk about you at '" Siselia replied, hiding behind her hands.

Lilith leaned down and petted her daughter's hair. "Baby, this is Zachary. He's a king and he owns this fun place." She faked her sincerity once more.

Siselia looked at her mother and then back at Zachary, dropping her hands so he could see her face. "My name is Siselia, Mr. Zachary."

Zachary's grin widened as she finally gave him her name. He moved a few bangs out of her face as he kissed her cheek. He turned and had one of his girls come to him. He stood up and said firmly, "Take the little lady to her room. I bet she's tired." Siselia yawned in reply, having the girl take her out of the room and towards her new sleeping quarters. When the girl was gone, Zachary's true self came out and his warming smile turned into a hateful scowl. He grabbed Lilith by the hair and yanked her head back unmercifully. "Bitch, where is the other girl?! You were supposed to bring both of the twins! That was your end of the deal!"

Lilith yelped in pain and yielded to his dominance. Tears came to her eyes as her hair was pulled away from her scalp. She knew at that moment she had to make something convincing up. If she didn't, she and MM would die. "A few months ago- A few months ago she was taken from her bed! We don't know who took her or where they are, but they left Siselia with us!"

Zachary's upper lip curled upwards and he snarled under his breath. He was obviously frustrated that someone had thwarted his plans. He clenched on to her hair for a moment before throwing her to the ground. "Fine! I'll track her down myself! I'll tear every city apart if I must!" he flung the cane at the opposite wall, the scepter penetrating the cement at least ten fee, creating a large crater in the cracking stone.

Stephan moved over to the shattered wall and pulled the cane from it contents. "My lord, you really should learn how to control your temper." He sounded so calm and suave, even though he knew Zachary could easily execute him.

Zachary took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to calm himself. He looked up and stood tall once more, regaining his composure. He fully calmed and took his cane from Stephan swiftly. He turned to Lilith and round-house-kicked her in the jaw, sending her into the wall with ease. "You may do what you will with her. I will be in my chambers." He turned to the door and left the room gracefully.

Stephan grinned and grabbed a hold of the helpless Lilith and lifted her from the ground. He shoved her on to a table and tore at her clothes, his sexual tension finally being released on the only woman that rejected him.

All Lilith could do was cry as the first time Stephan had violated her replayed in front of her eyes. She felt his hands forcefully ripping her clothes to bits; his nails scratching her delicate skin as he anxiously stripped her bear. She wanted to scream, to cry out for any sign of salvation from this torturing hell, but her lips would not move. She looked helplessly on as her attacker exposed himself to her. She felt his hands squeeze her breasts as he shoved himself into her body, recalling the agonizing pain she felt as he violated her. She consciously endured his brutal thrusts moving in and out of her. She heard him cackle at her tears as he continuously raped through out the night. She watched as he coated her with his seminal fluid, grinning in satisfaction at his masterpiece. As he did so long ago, he left her there to sob until someone could come in to do his or her janitorial duties and discover her disgraced form. Nothing had changed. She was still his prisoner. No matter how she ran, he'd always own her. That was the sad truth.

The next evening, Lilith was finally able to move and walked upstairs to her room. She moved into the bathroom joined with them and got into the bathtub. She removed the sticky white ooze that Stephan produced while he had his way with her, finding herself so vulnerable. She felt so demeaned by what he did and she knew he would keep belittling her until she became brainwashed again, like she was in her teenage years She cried once more as she bathed, missing her happy life with her adoring husband. She wondered if he was still alive, if Stephan and Zachary had kept up their end of the deal. She wanted MM to hold her, to love her as he had for so long.

Just as she thought of him, there was a rapping on the balcony. When Lilith looked toward the sound, she saw MM standing outside the balcony doors. He looked in at her with a loving smile on his face. He reached out and pressed his hand on the locked doors, trying to tell her to let him in.

Lilith couldn't believe her eyes. She watched MM carefully, skeptical about it really being him. She got out of the tub and wrapped her soaked and shivering form in a towel. She moved towards the balcony doors and unlocked them, taking a few steps back to let him in. She kept the towel close to her, her body language completely defensive. Fear clouded the hope in her eyes. Was this just some sick prank?

MM proved he was no illusion. He was there in body. He was there to comfort her. "Good evening, loveliness," he said softly as he touched her cheek. He looked directly into Lilith's eyes, his smile warm and loving.

Lilith looked up into his eyes, realizing the love of her life was there and her prayers had been answered. She burst into tears once more and pushed her trembling body close to his, seeking solace in his arms. "Oh God! He raped me again, my love! He assaulted me and I couldn't do anything to get away! I feel so violated!"

MM wrapped his arms around Lilith, warming her with his body heat. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, comforting her as he always had. "It's ok, dear heart. I'm here. I'm here." He let her cry into his chest, his love and concern for her driving him to be pissed at Stephan. "Don't worry, love. I will follow you wherever they may take you. I will be your guardian angel, your protector. I will shield you from their hateful being. I will be your light, your sun, your moon, your all." He lifted her chin and placed a hand on her cheek, looking deep into her blue orbs.

Lilith looked back into MM's eyes, their eye contact so intensely passionate it would take a lot of effort to break their stare. She willingly leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her once tense muscles relaxing as she was overwhelmed by his affection. She dropped her towel and wrapped her arms around his neck, so focused on his being there. "I love you, Maximillion. Promise me you'll protect our little girl and I."

MM smiled in reply. "I promise dear heart."


	12. Chapter 12

**An Immortal Kiss**

** Chapter 12**

The following evening after MM visited Lilith and comforted her between the sheets, Lilith awoke with a start. She sat up alone in her red satin sheets, her hands searching the bed blindly. Her hands felt flat sheets beside her, sighing disappointedly. She remembered that she was no longer at home, MM no longer lying by her side. She took a deep, warm breath and kept her composure. She got up and looked at her naked form in the mirror. Bruises littered her skin, the largest spot of purple on her jaw. She stared at herself blankly, all of her emotions fleeing her mind.

A loud, consistent banging knocked her out of her trance. "Pet, are you awake?! You are requested downstairs!"

Lilith rubbed her eyes and rolled her eyes, moving to her dresser to grab something to cover herself up with. "Just a minute, Stephan!" She grabbed a white nightgown with white fur lining. Though this choice of coverage was transparent, she was clothed enough that her nude form was not visible. She opened the door and kept her thin piece of fabric that she called a robe and put on a fake smile. "Is there anything that Lord Zachary asks I wear?"

Stephan grinned and looked her over, realizing that Lilith was pretty much naked underneath her robe. "You can wear that and our lord would probably be pleased." He tried getting close to her, but she backed away.

Lilith gave an even faker grin. "Is there anything else Lord Zachary requests of me?" She wanted with all of her being to grab anything and bash Stephan over the head with it. Her eyes blazed with spite, Stephan's demeaning insults just fueling her feelings.

Stephan was in his own little world, eyes still drifting over her as if he were trying to undress her without physical contact. She snapped her fingers in his face and he came back into focus and jumped slightly. "Hm. What?"

Lilith looked annoyed now, his obsessive tendencies getting tiresome by the minute. "I asked you if Zachary wanted me to do anything else for him. Does he?"

Stephan became serious again and returned his gaze to hers, standing straight and swallowing the extra salivation collecting in his cheeks. "He wishes for Siselia to join him at the performance tonight. He also has something he wishes to discuss with you afterwards and it cannot wait."

"Fine."

Stephan turned and took a few steps down the hall before turning again and saying with a cocky smirk. "Oh, and pet, wear something nice for me." At that, he disappeared downstairs.

Lilith sighed with relief and closed the door behind her. "Finally, the bastard leaves!" She returned to her dresser and searched for something suitable for the event in question. "What to wear? What to wear?" She dug around for a minute or so before finding a long, red satin dress that she greatly favored. She smiled as she slipped the tight dress on and looked at herself in the mirror, looking over herself as the fabric clung to her slender frame. She sat down in a chair in front of the mirror and stared at the collection of different sets of make up Stephan and Zachary got for her. There was so much to choose from and she wondered if she really needed all of it. Where they seriously thinking this would win her over?

A little knock came to the door, the hinges squeaking gently as it opened. Lilith turned and barked as she heard someone enter the room, "Stephan, I'm coming already!" Then she saw little Siselia walk in, her pretty blonde hair tied up in a purple bow with her bangs brushed into place over her right eye. She was dressed in a little purple dress that barely passed her knees. Little white socks and a pair of black girl's dress shoes hugged her tiny feet, giving her the most innocent of looks. This made Lilith smile as she got up and got on her knees in front of her daughter. She ran her fingers through Siselia's bangs, eyes sparkling with joy. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, pretty girl. What can mommy do for you?"

Siselia's head was tilted down, her innocence shining through. "Mr. Stephan came in and had one of those ladies help me get dressed. He said Mr. Zachary was asking for us." She was rubbing her legs together and fidgeting constantly, wrinkling her dress at the bottom. She was nervous, still becoming accustomed to the party atmosphere.

Lilith's smile faded as their captors were mentioned, trying to mask her hatred for them. She shook her inner feelings off and smiled again. "Alright, pretty girl. Wait on mommy's bed and I'll take you downstairs, ok?"

Siselia nodded with a big smile and ran to Lilith's bed, jumping on it and giggling like a little girl normally would when giddy. She watched her mother and laughed, bouncing on her bed and chirping, "It's so bouncy! My bed is so stiff!"

Lilith laughed as she watched her daughter in the mirror. "Is it now? Would you rather you stayed in here with mommy than in that other room?" She pulled out a scarlet colored lipstick and began to apply it on her already ruby tinted lips. Siselia was her world now, MM being so forcefully torn from it now.

"Can I, mother?! Can I?!" Siselia cooed and she trotted over to her mother's side, watching her apply her make up inquisitively.

Lilith finished with her black eyeliner and leaned down to Siselia's eye level, smiling as if she were about to tell her a secret. "Well, I don't see any problem with it. Do you, pretty girl?" Siselia shook her head. "Then it's decided. We'll have Sheila put your things in here." She paused for a bit before swiftly picking her little girl up and supporting her on her hip, grinning at her in pride. "You look so beautiful, little one. Did you pick this outfit out all by yourself?"

"Yep! This is my favorite outfit, remember, mommy?"

"That I do, pretty girl. You're so stylish!" Her tone got playful as she asked Siselia, "Are you wearing this for Gregory?"

Siselia's face went bright red, her cheeks puffing up and her lips puckering in a pout. "No! Boy's are icky!"

Lilith laughed. "You like him, admit it. He's cute and you know it."

Siselia looked away. "He is not."

"What about little Vladamere?"

Siselia's brow furrowed and she looked at her mother again. "He's such a baby. He still sucks his thumb. He's too quiet."

Lilith raised her eyebrows in surprise, finding her daughter's attitude almost funny. "Really now? He's older than you, pretty girl. They both seem to like you a lot. Are you sure you don't like either of them?"

Siselia's face was red again, making her turn away with embarrassment again. "Well…. Gregory is kind of cute."

Lilith put the toddler down and took her hand, saying gently, "Ok, let's go see him. Maybe you could spend some time with him before we have to turn in." She led her downstairs to Zachary and Stephan, who were waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. "You requested our presence, my lord."

Zachary smiled and took Siselia's hand from Lilith, smiling down at the little girl. "You look magnificent, little one." He bent down and asked gently, "Do you want to see a nice show?"

Siselia smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yes please, Mr. Zachary, sir."

Stephan smirked and let the back of his hand caress her neck. "You look smashing, pet. Get all dressed up nice for me?"

Lilith brushed his hand off and watched gave him a deadly look. "No, Stephan. I didn't get dressed up for you." She watched her daughter and her eyes softened again. "I did it for her."

Stephan snarled and turned to Zachary. "Are we ready to make out entrance, my lord?"

Zachary stood again and looked at Stephan sternly. "I believe we are. Tell Sheila to announce us." He waved Stephan off and kept Siselia interested, almost trying to hard to win her affections over.

There was a stampede of thudding coming from upstairs, laughing following the array of noise. "I'm gonna get there first!" That was definitely Gregory.

"No! I'm gonna get there first!" Nicholas.

"Guys, wait for me!" Vlad.

"You two are such idiots. You're just going to cause trouble." This one Siselia didn't recognize.

The four watched as Gregory and Nicholas came blazing down the hall, pushing their way in front of each other as if there was a race going on. Vlad was stumbling after his brothers, a teddy bear tucked tightly under his right arm. Following Vlad was another boy with spiked, fiery red hair. The fourth boy had his eyes closed, almost as if he were blind. A red bandana was tied over the lower half of his face, hiding his features from everyone. He was much calmer than the other three, almost annoyed with the commotion his comrades were making.

Gregory stopped running as he came to be standing in front of Siselia, smiling gently as he looked her over. "Y-You look really pretty, Siselia." He took her hand and kissed it, bowing slightly in respect.

Siselia blushed feverishly. "T-Thank you for the compliment, Gregory."

Nicholas rolled his eyes and stopped at his father's side, finding Gregory's little crush quite bothersome. "So disappointing," he grunted under his breath.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, brother."

Vlad stopped as he saw Siselia respond to Gregory's flirting. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and tugged on his ear, squinting his eyes in jealousy. He thought Gregory just wanted to use her, while he really liked her.

The unknown boy smacked Vlad's hand way from his mouth, making him stop sucking on this thumb. "You'll never get her to like you that way."

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest and turned away, letting out a deep breath. "Fine, I'll stop. Stupid brother, always trying to woo all the pretty girls." He looked at the boy again and growled, "Happy now, Horacious."

Horacious's eyes grinned slightly as he nodded. "That I am, friend."

Stephan shook his head and tore Gregory away from Siselia, having already told him the day before that she was Zachary's betrothed and was not to be courted by any other man. He bent down and whispered hoarsely into his ear, "What did I tell you, Gregory? Did I not tell you to leave the lovely lady alone?"

Gregory gulped and gave a fake smile, as if to make it look like there was nothing wrong. "Yes father. You did tell me that. I apologize for disobeying your orders. I will not be disobedient again."

Stephan grinned and let Gregory go, standing straight again by Zachary's side. "Give me a moment, sire." He moved to the back of the curtains, getting Sheila's attention and telling her they were ready to make their appearance. She nodded and he walked back over to the group. "Alright, she's ready for us."

Zachary took Siselia's hand loosely in his, smiling down at her as they started walking up to the curtain. "You ready to be famous, little one?"

Siselia looked up at him with a smile, still oblivious to the fact that she was just a trophy piece to him. "Yes, Mr. Zachary. I'm ready."

The group moved out onto the stage, the crowd cheering and saluting their king. The five kids looked out at all the faces staring up at them, awe washing over their faces. Their hearts raced as their adrenaline started pumping, excitement lighting their eyes. They had fallen in love with the stage and they would forever adore it.

This was how their nights normally played out. They dressed up nice and attended shows that went on in the club. After a few years, Zachary grew bored with searching Europe for Siselia's twin and decided to fly to America , taking the group with him. They bought another club and picked up where they left off there.

About a year had passed and Zachary had given up looking for Crystal , becoming unsuccessful in his search. Siselia and the four boys grew to become close within the twelve months they spent together, using their new found fame to their advantage. They'd become a formidable group.

Siselia was growing out of her shell, becoming closest to Gregory than anyone else. They only were together when nobody was around, otherwise Stephan or Zachary would tear them apart. Even though they knew it was defiance, they didn't care. They were secretly growing on each other, except they didn't admit it to anyone or even each other. They still were too young to comprehend the concept of this new feeling.

Horacious had couched Vlad into being less of a baby, helping him mature and giving him pointers on how to win Siselia over. He did this even though he thoroughly recognized that Vlad had no chance to ever capture her heart. He was a good friend and thought it best that he learned this fact on his own, not through his advice. Plus, they were still extremely young and they had plenty of time to find their soul mate in all the women that inhabited their world.

At the end of the first year, they got the biggest shock of their life. They were moving to America .

"What?!" Lilith choked out as Zachary told her the news. She was dumbstruck.

The three were seated in the office, Zachary having called them in by saying there was urgent news. Lilith came rushing in thinking that Zachary had found her daughter and that the vampiric race was in peril. This was not what she had expected.

"We're going to America ." Zachary's face was curved in delight. " Europe has become so tiresome that I believe it's time for a change of scenery. Isn't that just delightful, Stephan?"

Stephan smirked and kept his eyes on Lilith. He knew she was upset, and he enjoyed the thought. "Delightful indeed, sire. I think the children will agree."

Lilith took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was relieved that Crystal hadn't been found, but she was worried that she would be found in America . Donna had told her that that's where she went in her cryptic letters. How the hell would they tell the children? "So we're going to America …. Perfect…."


End file.
